The Ties That Bind
by Silver Moon Lit Forest
Summary: The squeaking of the bed echoed though the room, along with Naruto's cries of pleasure and Itachi's growls of appreciation. Slight bondage, kinks  I guess


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto, _never do I need to.

**Warning:** slight bondage, rimming, toys, spank

**Author's Note:** And here we are again with Itachi and Naruto. For Atoms and Elements. I was trying to get my Harry Potter one shot done, but I got denied. And then my muse denied me again when I tried to write something. So a lemon it ended up being. Enjoy! Also, if you are a lover of Itanaru, go check out Atoms and Elements _Paragon_. It is truly an amazing story!

**Beta'd by Jigoku Hoshi.**

_Read, review, and please enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Naruto whined sharply as he tugged on the thick lengths of cloth bounding him to the headboard of the large bed he was spread out on. He pulled and pulled against the bonds. The cloth stretched only to snap back in place once the tension on them was released. The small blond shifted on the crimson sheets, and gasped loudly as his movement pressed the vibrator inside of him deeper. He involuntarily clinched his muscles around the toy, drawing another needy sound from his lips.<p>

The Uzumaki panted against the sheets, sapphire eyes clouded with pleasure scanned the room. When he didn't find the person he was looking for, he cursed loudly and slammed his head back against the bed. He strained against the bindings again, pressing his feet flat on the bed as he tried to break free. This move did nothing but make him fall boneless-ly back against the mattress when the vibrator pressed against his prostate.

Still, it wasn't in the prideful man to just give up. So he tried again and again to free himself. By the time the door to the bedroom clicked open, Naruto was on his stomach gasping into the cotton beneath him, the lengths of cloth twisted tight. The panting blonde turned to find his lover smirking down at him, pale skin nearly glowing in the light thrown across him from the nearby table lamp.

"Itachi," Naruto murmured, voice nearly a whisper. The Uchiha sat down gracefully on the edge of the bed, and ran a hand through the blonde's hair, pushing his sweaty bangs back from his forehead. Naruto blinked up at his lover, silently begging with his eyes for Itachi to untie him.

"You want me to untie you?" Itachi inquired, instantly knowing that look. Naruto nodded his head, squirming slightly under the raven's heated gaze.

"Hm, no," Itachi answered without much thought. Naruto scowled at him and opened his mouth to protest. His words stuck in his throat when the toy buried inside of him was suddenly slid out and then thrust back in. His body jerked forward, pressing his erection into the mattress. Naruto buried his face in the sheets as a husky groan echoed from his lips.

"I like you spread and helpless," the raven whispered in Naruto's ear, fanning the hairs there and sending a shiver down the Uzumaki's spine. Itachi continued to slowly thrust the vibrator in and out of the blonde, making him squirm and moan against the sheets. Each movement pushed his aching cock into the sheets, adding to his pleasure. His fingers twisted in what little bit of sheet he could reach.

"I-Itachi," the smaller male whined. Itachi chuckled in his ear, the sound vibrating through his body.

"Get on your knees," Itachi murmured in his ear before he nibbled on Naruto's ear lobe. The blonde moved to do as he was told, managing to push himself up on shaky knees. Unable to push up onto his arms, Naruto ended up with his ass in the air, swaying slightly. The blonde gasped softly as the toy was removed completely from his twitching pucker. He heard the clink as the toy was sat on the nightstand, and then the bed was shifting as the Uchiha crawled up onto the bed behind him.

A hand smoothed over the curve of the blonde's supple bottom and then down the curve of his back. Naruto sighed at the gentle touch, and closed his eyes as he nearly purred under it. No matter how harsh the games they played got, at the end of the day, Itachi would always gently hold him. But the Uzumaki loved both sides of his Uchiha, the overbearing and completely dominating side along with the loving and caring side. It was just who Itachi happened to be and Naruto loved him just the way he was.

The raven slid his hand slowly back up the length of Naruto's back, fingers splayed wide to touch as much of his tanned skin as he could. Itachi was sure he had never felt softer skin in his life, and he loved how all of that soft tanned skin felt pressed against his own pale skin. The raven groaned huskily at the thought and couldn't resist the urge to do just that.

He bent over Naruto, covering the small blonde completely and pressing as close as he could get. They both moaned at the feeling on skin on skin. Itachi shifted so his erection slid into the cleft of the Uzumaki's bottom. Naruto pressed back against him with as small whimper. Unable to stop himself, Itachi began to thrust his hips back and forth slowly, sliding the length of his leaking cock along the smaller man's bottom.

Naruto gasped as the head of his lover's cock caught on his already stretched entrance, teasing him with thoughts of being filled. Hands glided along his hips and down his sides, continuing until they had reached his wrists. Itachi ran his fingers along the red marks that were a visible sign of how much the little blonde had struggle during the time the Uchiha hadn't been in the room.

"You shouldn't struggle so much," Itachi whispered to the Uzumaki. The blonde groaned, removing his face from where he had buried it in the sheets. He turned his head to the side and blinked up at the raven with hazy eyes.

"Can't…help…it," he panted out as Itachi continued to move against him. The raven sighed with a small smirk. Naruto was too feisty not to struggle when he was tied up. As an apology to the blonde's now reddened, and probably bruised, wrists, Itachi grabbed the other male by the chin and kissed him deeply. The raven didn't ask for entrance, just taking what he wanted from the Uzumaki's kiss. Naruto's small noises of need were swallowed by his lover as Itachi's tongue slid along his own. The blonde's hands clinched into fists as he shivered against the taller man's body.

The raven pulled back, saliva trailing form his mouth to Naruto's. The smaller man let his head fall back against the bed as Itachi moved back up until he was kneeling behind the blonde. Itachi thrusts a few more times against the Uzumaki before pulling away completely.

Naruto whined loudly, pushing backwards in search of the skin on skin contact he had just lost. Before he could protest much more, Itachi had grabbed both of the blonde's cheeks and spread him wide. The smaller man gasped as his entrance was exposed completely to his lover. The raven smirked, watching as Naruto's stretched entrance twitched under his gaze.

"What are you doing?" the blonde asked as he twisted to try and see his lover. He received a firm swat across his bottom for his question. Sapphire eyes widened as his body jerked forward and his mouth opened with a gasp.

"'Tachi!" Itachi only smirked and repeated the action. He was rewarded with another cry of his name.

"You like that, don't you, Naruto?" Itachi husked, smoothing a hand over the blonde's slightly red bottom. A deep throated noise fell from Naruto's lips at the sound of his name and he nodded his head, blonde hair falling over his eyes.

"Answer me," Itachi growled and spanked the Uzumaki again.

"Yes!" Naruto all but screamed. His cock twitched as pain jolted through his backside. He groaned as his lover spanked him again, on the other cheek this time. Pre-cum leaked form the tip of the blonde's cock, dripping into the sheets below him, his hands twitched with the need to wrap his fingers around his erection.

Itachi watched as his hand connected with tanned skin again and again. Naruto's mixed cries of pleasure and his name had Itachi fisting his cock. The raven stroked himself in time with each swat across the blonde's round bottom. Naruto pushed his backside further into the air, trying to get closer. His toes dug into the sheets and mattress as he lifted himself higher in the air, cock bobbing underneath him.

Itachi moaned, and had quickly wrapped two fingers around the base of his cock to keep from climaxing from the sight of his little lover. The raven placed a hand on the small of Naruto's back, pressing him back down until the blonde was back on his knees. Naruto whimpered, wanting more of the painful but pleasurable activity. But Itachi instead used two hands to spread him once again.

Naruto didn't get a chance to ask questions this time. Without pausing, Itachi leaned in and swiped his tongue across the blonde's entrance. Naruto gasped at the feeling and then buried his face in the sheets with a moan as Itachi did it again. The raven flicked his tongue across his pucker in quick movements, making Naruto pant against the sheets.

The Uchiha snaked one hand around the blonde's body and wrapped a long fingered hand around his erection. Naruto was suddenly torn between pushing back into his lover's tongue and forward into his hand. The end result was a twitching of his hips that really got him nowhere.

"Itachi-please," the blonde moaned as Itachi thrust his tongue inside his lover. Naruto whimpered at the imitation of what he was really craving. Itachi continued to fuck his lover with his tongue, pressing in as far as he could go, and then just the tip inside of him. Naruto wiggled and moaned beneath him, body already on the brink of orgasm.

"Gonna come, 'Tachi," Naruto managed to cry before orgasm overwhelmed his senses. Naruto bit into the cotton of the Uchiha's sheets to keep from screaming. His body trembled and shook as the raven continued to stroke him until he was spent. Firm hands kept him on his knees and from falling onto the mess now beneath him.

Itachi held his lover as he pulled back and sat back up on his knees. The Uchiha shifted until he was positioned behind the smaller man. He pressed his thumbs between the supple cheeks of the blonde's bottom, spreading him so he could nose the head of his erection against Naruto's entrance.

The blonde grunted as Itachi began pressing into him. The Uchiha moaned as his cock was slowly encased in deliciously tight heat. His fingers dug into tanned flesh as he tried to give the Uzumaki a moment to get used to his size. Even with all of the stretching, Naruto could still feel the burning pain of his lover's entrance. But his body burned hotter with want.

"More," Naruto panted against the sheets, pushing backwards to take the raven even deeper. Itachi gasped as he was suddenly completely encased in pillow-y heat. He doubled over the blonde, forehead resting against Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto," the raven growled lowly. Naruto responded with a mewl of need, arching his back and tossing his head back. Itachi took a hold of the Uzumaki's hips, dragging himself back up into a kneeling position. The raven slowly drew back until just the tip of his erection was inside the smaller man. He waited until Naruto was squirming beneath him and then he thrust in to the hilt.

Naruto all but screamed, back arching prettily as his lover began to thrust in and out of him at a steady pace. Itachi moaned as the muscles around his erection twitched and tightened. The raven shifted, spreading his knees further apart to balance himself more as he began rolling his hips so he brushed the blonde's prostate with each thrust. Naruto mewled loudly as his body tingled with pleasure. His face pressed into the sheets with each jolting thrust.

The squeaking of the bed echoed through the room, along with Naruto's cries of pleasure and Itachi's growls of appreciation. The blonde panted, meeting his lover thrust for thrust. Fingers trailed along the arch of his back and then nails scrapped along his skin. Naruto whined at theslight pain, pleasure spiking as Itachi picked up his pace until the thunking of the bed against the wall nearly drowned out the smaller man's noises.

"Come for me," Itachi husked, his own climax rushing up inside of him. Determined to make the blonde orgasm before himself, the raven shifted again so he was pounding against Naruto's sweet spot. The Uzumaki did scream this time as his second climax of the night tore through his body.

Unable to hold himself up any longer, Naruto's legs gave out and he fell against the messy sheets with a small whimper. Itachi growled and slid an arm under the blonde's hips and pulled him up. Naruto's body quivered and shook, his breathing erratic. Itachi grunted as his climax overwhelmed him and he came inside the smaller man with shallow jerky thrusts.

Itachi bent over the Uzumaki, one hand holding him up while the other kept the blonde from falling back in his own seed. Naruto shivered when the raven pulled his softening cock form his body. Seed ran down the inside of his thigh and dribbled onto the bed.

Hefting the small body higher off the bed, Itachi balanced himself so he could reach up with shaky fingers and undo the blonde's bond. Naruto fell limply against the older man's arm once his wrists were released. Itachi sat back on his legs, pulling the Uzumaki up with him. Naruto grumbled sleepily, reaching a shaky arm up to wrap his hand around the back of the raven's neck. He turned his head, searching blindly for the raven's lips. Itachi complied with the silent request and pressed a soft kiss against his boyfriend's lips.

"Love you," Naruto murmured, nuzzling the Uchiha's cheek. Itachi smiled at the sleepy statement.

"I love you, too," Itachi answered, placing a kiss against the blonde's forehead.

By the time Itachi finished cleaning his lover, Naruto was sound asleep. Blonde hair fanned out across pale skin as Itachi carried his sleeping boyfriend back to a now clean bed. The older man tucked him in gently, pulling the covers up to his chin. Naruto sighed in his sleep, snuggling into the pillows. The Uchiha smiled at the sight before shutting off the light and exiting the room.

The boxer clad man padded down the hall and paused in the living room, quirking an eyebrow. Spread across his couch, laid his little brother. On top of Sasuke laid a sleeping Shino. The Aburame had his head cushioned against the younger raven's chest, sound asleep. Sasuke turned away from an episode of _Phineas & Ferb_ to stare at his brother. The arm that was wrapped around the brunette in his lap's shoulders tugged the blanket covering them higher.

"Yours asleep, too?" the youngest Uchiha asked. Itachi nodded his head and made his way across the living room and into the kitchen. He pulled a can of Sprite from the fridge and grabbed another for his brother. Sasuke accepted the offered drink and popped the top before taking a long drink. The older man raised his eye brow, but said nothing. He knew what it was like to have a dry throat after a heavy round of sex.

"Did you have this on the whole time?" Itachi asked as he watched the brothers start in on another crazy project for the day. The younger man gave his brother as droll stare before rolling his eyes.

"No." Itachi grunted at the short answer. He lounged back in the large chair he was seated in and wondered exactly when his little blonde would wake from his post-sex slumber, so they could do it all again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Well, there we have it. The second ItaNaru lemon for Atoms and Elements, with a bit of bondage. . I hope it was enjoyed by all who read it! Thank you and leave me a review. And, who knows, maybe I'll do the lemon for Sasuke and Shino that happened while Itachi and Naruto were getting it on.

**Note:** The SasuShino lemon is now up and is titled _The Ties that Bind: That Poor Couch_.


End file.
